Amour dans l'obscurité
by arisu rin
Summary: Someone told me there is beauty in the darkness, that there is love there, shining in the darkness, glowing in the pale reflection of the moonlight in the water. I fell into a deep oblivion listening to her stories of blood, lust, and temptation Shiki/OC
1. Masterpiece

**AN-My first Vampire Knight story that is not a one shot. The Title of the story is french and it means Love in Darkness. This is a Shiki/OC even though I love Rima and Shiki as much as the rest of you, but I want a change. Beside I LoVe my OC, and hopefully you will loooove her too. I hope you guys like my story and review, I would like to get more than five reviews on this story, don't just alert it and forget about it. Review it. It makes the author feel better about their writing and besides I always like to check out and review my reviewers storys, so it is not like you won't get anything in return. You will get another fan of your stories. I wrote an OC for Shiki cause he doesn't have many OC pairing for him. And since I do not like waiting for people to update. The tension kills me... I write my own stories. Since this is the first chapter it won't be that great, but farther along the story the better. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything, but my OC and the plot, I would die happy if I owned Shiki, but sadly I don't. :(  
**

**Review  
**

* * *

~______________________________________________________________~

_**Amour dans l'obscurité**_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

~By- _**His Harlequin of Hare**_~

~__________________________________________________________________________~

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Masterpiece**

_**I am no masterpiece where innocence is painted green.  
Isn't it strange to think that you created all of me?**_

MASTERPIECE-MEG AND DIA

* * *

Someone once told me there is beauty in the darkness, that there is love there, shining in the darkness, glowing in the pale reflection of the moonlight in the water. That person, she told me that darkness is more than temptation; it has goodness in it as well. I fell into a deep oblivion listening to her stories of blood, lust, and temptation…

I would be lying if I told you I never believed it.

* * *

"We are here, Naomi-san," the driver says, waking me up from my trance like state. "Arigato, Rei-san," I smile politely at the man, as I get out of the classic vintage black car and helped Rei get my belongings from the trunk of the car.

"Knight-san!" I looked up to the find a girl about my age with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match; a grin plastered on her face, running toward me. "I'm Yuki Cross, and I have been sent to guide you toward your dorm. I nod, as we evenly split my luggage, and carry them off. I listen as she explains to me that her father has assigned her and another student Zero Kiryū as perfects for the school. She started to explain things to me, like the Day Class and the Night Class, and how she and Kiryū protect them, and help them make it to class from the dreaded fan girls.

As soon as we get my things in the room, I glanced around and studied it. Beige walls, and light blue accents all around and dark chocolate brown furniture, I frowned-these colors clashed in a way that I could see. The only good thing was this only had one bed. No roommates for me, just like I requested. "Thanks for helping me, Yuki-san," I said smiling politely at her. "You're welcome, Naomi-chan. I'll be here, first thing in the morning to help you get to class." She replied as she left my room.

Over the past thirty minutes I have known her, Yuki and I, we have developed a friendship, sort of. Even though she was the one talking, it was nice to know someone, who didn't really be around you for popularity or anything else.

I begin to unpack, putting my clothes in the dresser, when I stumbled upon a piece of jewelry. It was a necklace, a rose to be exact. I studied it- Rosycroix Silver-Tone Pewter Gothic Druid Immortality Rose Pendant Necklace, the only one of its kind. A red rose, with a silver out line and stem, with thorns.

A dark beauty…

Just as I remembered, but how did it get here? My hand trembled as I slowly picked it up as tears began to form as I held it. I quickly blinked the tears away, clutching it tightly to my chest. "Alex…" I said his name, smiling ruefully as I held it, staring at it from the moonlight.

"I'll wear it forever and ever, just as I promised..."

Morning came.

The bright light of sunshine came through my window, tickling me with its warmth. Yawning, I stumbled out of the room and glanced at my clock, before grabbing my towel, it is six thirty, perfect. Enough time for me to get ready. I glance at myself in the mirror after taking a shower, and frown, auburn locks that cascade past my shoulders, and startling emerald eyes and an hourglass body. Some people call me beautiful others call me exquisite and exotic; they envy me for looking this way. I hate it. I hate all the attention, the praises, the stares of envy. I don't deserve it; I don't deserve any of it. People don't understand that beauty comes with a price.

A dangerous price…

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

I walk toward the door and open it to find a smiling Yuki. "Good Morning, Naomi-chan, come on, let's go to class. I need to introduce you to the other students." She says dutifully, as she grabs my arm as she starts to walk, dragging me with her.

**Welcome to hell.**

**Day One-Torture **

I walk along with Yuki, toward the classroom, internally ___hyperventilating.__ It isn't too late; I can make a run for it. I am pretty fast, after all…But Yuki looks like she can run fast too, I wonder if I still have a chance…_So while I was trying to come to a conclusion, we reached the class room. So much for an escape plan I looked at the students as I entered the classroom, staring at me intensely. The boys were looking at me with lust, probably imagining me dating them, and the girls, I have a feeling they were imagining my death, in many different forms of torture.

"Yuki, you're late! Again." I felt Yuki stiffen beside me as she explained to the teacher that she was showing me the way to class. The teacher, who finally noticed me, looked at me sternly, "Naomi Knight isn't it?" He inquired, "I am Kinomoto-sensei, your teacher for the year." I nodded stiffly and went to sit next to Yuki like he requested. The rest of the day passed without an incident, thankfully.

But still…Even though I was far away from everything I wanted to escape, I still wanted to run. I felt trapped in a cage, like an animal; I felt anger.

_"Anger, don't worry Knight-san, it is one of the seven stages of grief. It is normal, what you are feeling. Anger and denial it is normal. I completely understand what you are going through." _

I clenched my fists in anger, thinking about this. They have no idea what I am going through. They don't understand, I can break down over the simplest things. They don't understand that my mind is completely shattered at confused, with colors swirling around changing. My life isn't normal and simple anymore. It is abstract, going all over the place, breaking down into many different colors of agony. I close my eyes and sigh, there is nothing they can do to help, and they know that. I know that. I am a puzzle that can't be solved, an enigma. That is what I am.

I was snapped out of my daze, by the constant screaming of the Day Class girls. I glanced around and found myself being dragged by Yuki again toward the front. "Yuki-chan, what is going on?"

"The Night Class is coming."

"Oh." I remember, Yuki told me that the Night Class was full of gorgeous people. All of them perfect, not a single flaw. Apparently, she is right. I stood there waiting for her to finish "protecting" the Night Class, because from here it looks like they can withstand whatever comes their way. I studied them, the tall handsome brunette whose smile looks fake as his eyes glanced at around with boredom and the elegant girl with light brownish-blonde hair and amethyst eyes, who had an unreadable expression on her face, but I knew she liked the him.

Then the two cheery blondes came, along with a mellow guy with wild hair. One of them with bright aqua eyes and fair hair, had a bright cheery smile and all of the sudden the girls screams got louder, as he walked passed them saying something apparently, with a another blonde with bright green eyes and a gentle smile, followed by a guy with short wavy light orange hair and amber eyes with a mellow smile on his face.

Then came the last two-the girl had orange hair in pigtails, which seemed childish, but gave her a more mature look, she had bright sapphire eyes that were the color of the ocean. The boy next to her also had the monotone expression on his face, but he was more unreadable than her. He had burgundy hair, all in a wild disarrayed fashion and light sapphire blue eyes with a look of eternal boredom. He was different from everyone else. He held some quality about him that was just so…so different.

As if he was a puppet, a toy merely to be used. Just. Like. Me I haven't even talked to him, but I already liked him…he had this aura around him, one filled with silent pain. I could feel it in the air even though he tried to hide it from the world. I just knew it was there, floating in the air.

"Naomi-chan!" I snap out of my daze, seeing Yuki waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"You were in a daze, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, really." I tried to look assuring, at her as smiled warmly at her. _If only more people are were more like Yuki. The world would be a hell lot better._"Honestly, Yuki-chan, I am fine. Don't worry about me."

"Ok…" She looked a little unsure as she walked with me. "I have to do patrol with Zero, he is that guy with silver hair and with a permanent scowl on his face." She said, before getting smacked. "Owww….Zero that hurt." She said glaring towards him. I turned around and looked at him, she was right he does have a permanent scowl on his face, and a really scary aura. "Don't insult people when they are right behind you." He muttered. Zero looked at me for a second acknowledging my presence, before walking away.

Yuki huffed, before dragging me off somewhere again. _She really should stop dragging me places. But I guess Yuki is Yuki and there is nothing I can do about it. But seriously, the dragging has to stop. I wonder where we are going, back to the dorms I bet. Day Class isn't allowed outside when Night Class is in the building. _ I walk into the girls' dorm alone. Yuki left to go guard and find any Day Class girl trying to go inside the school and see the Night Class, so I am left alone. I watch as I group of girls timidly approach me, "Hey I am Akira Kurata and these are my friends…"

We spent the past two hours talking till she got to the topic of Night Class. My ears perked up as she started talking about them. She gave more information than Yuki, but still I had a feeling that Yuki knew more than she was letting one. Akira-san showed me which Night Class student is which, so by now I had it all figured out. Kaname Kuran was their leader, Class president of the Night Dorm students. He had this demanding swagger about him. Ruka Souen was the one that followed Kuran like a lost puppy. Aido (Idol) Hanabusa was the cheery blonde with bright aqua blue eyes and his cousin was Kain (Wild) Akatsuki, the mellow looking one. The other blonde with the bright green eyes and gentle smile was Takuma Ichijo. Then there was Rima Touya, the girl with pigtails and a bored glaze in her eyes and by her side was Shiki Senri. Shiki Senri was the special one, different from everyone else.

To be honest, I only befriended that girl for information; I didn't trust her, at all. She seemed like she would betray someone for popularity or a worthless boys. After leaving her and her friends I walked back into my room, and stared out the window before falling into a dreamless oblivion, clutching the necklace in my hand.

* * *

**Night Class-**

_Kaname glanced at everyone, "That girl…Naomi Knight…there is some unusual aura about her as if there is a shield around her, blocking her from everybody." Ichijo looked at Kaname confused, "Why are we having a conversation about this human?" _

"_I feel as though she could be one of us, or maybe there is something dangerous inhuman about her. That I am certain about."_

"_So do we slay the mortal?"_

"_No." Kaname says quietly. _

"_We will watch her…for now." _

* * *

**AN-Review **

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Seriously review. If I thought this story sucked I woudn't have put it on here, I am not a great write but, I try...**

**Review.  
**


	2. A Dreamer's Dream

**AN-I finally wrote it! Warning may be a little OCC or very depending on your views. I might have done a lot of grammar mistakes due to the fact that, grammar is my weak point. So....bored....School starts, I did summer homework. Finally finished! Woo hooo!**

**I would like to thanks my two reviewers, out of the forty hits I got and the people who alerted me... If you read it just tell me what I need to do to improve. It is late (afternoon) it is late for a vampire and the light burns so reviews.  
**

**Yeah...do us all a favor and review....**

**I have two OCs and I own only those two...the rest they don't belong to me.  
**

* * *

~______________________________________________________________~

_**Amour dans l'obscurité**_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

~By- _**Love in Darkness**_~

~__________________________________________________________________________~

**Chapter Two**

**A Dreamer's Dream**

_All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream._

-Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

**WEEK ONE-**

"Knight-san, what is the answer?" The teacher questioned her, with an evil glint in his eyes, as if he suspected that Naomi will answer the question inaccurately. "The answer is 1895.74; she answers absentmindedly, staring out the window, only to look at the teacher briefly as a look of shock came upon his stern features. "That's correct." He managed to say, after a moment of silence.

He didn't call on her for the rest of the lesson, which was fine with her, as she stared out into space, locked in a trance. "Naomi-chan, come 'on class is over." Yuki's voice snapped her out of a reverie. "Sure." She muttered as she followed her out of the building, enjoying the wind playing in her hair. Walking with Yuki was awkward, Naomi tends to distance herself from her at times, and mostly she doesn't answer her questions, but still she was a genuine person and that is one of the reasons Naomi enjoys her company, but…

_I can't trust her…_

_No..._

_It is the other way around, she can't trust me._

_No one can, can they? _

Naomi leaned against the tree, and closed her eyes as her hair fluttered against the wind. She wrapped my arms around herself, murmuring gentle lullabies to herself, ignoring the _Kyaa's_ made from all the girls…_I wish they would shut the hell up, they sound like banshees to be honest_…

_Go down the path, go down the path_

_What narrow path is this?  
This is the shrine god's path_

_Go ahead down the path  
If you have no errand, don't go_

_I come to pray in celebration for this child's seventh birthday_

_Going is easy, coming back is scary_

_Even though it's scary, go down the path, go down the path_

She opens her eyes, the green irises of her eyes looked as if they were blooming with sadness, but yet the sheer determination was hard to avoid. She let her gaze follow the Night Class, before she froze as chocolate brown eyes stared calculating in hers. Naomi blinked, before walking away from the Night Class.

She didn't like the look he was looking at her as if she was a monster. It's not like she needs another reminder. Her emerald eyes grew wide, as tears threatened to spill as she collapsed into the ground. Her hands clutched the grass, as she sat there in the forest, lost and alone. One moment she was happy, but the next moment she sold her soul to the devil.

_I'm getting weaker; each day…I feel a part of me disappearing, just like he said. But if you care about someone enough, this pain would be bearable then losing them. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. _

"_You will be feeling like this for a while…Naomi."_

_It was darkness all around me as I glanced around; trying to find the voice, but the only light was coming of the luminous glow of my body. I was dreaming…again. "How much longer, till it is over?" I silently asked the voice. _

"_A while, but it will get easier over time." The voice tried to reassure me, but alas no avail. "How will it get easier? Every day is even more agonizing then the last, how do you expect me to find it less painful?" I shout in the darkness, my voice echoing. _

"_Naomi…please try…for me…"_

_The voice turns into __**his**__ voice and I found it hard to refuse the offer. I hated it. As if he had casted some sort of spell on me, making me fall into his demands. But the difference is that, I was doing this willingly, I had control…I can escape him._

_But the funny thing is…that I can't… _

"_I'll try…for you." _

_After all I love him. _

"Naomi-san?"

"Uh…" Bleary vision clouded her mind as she closed her eyes only to open them a moment later. "I'm fine…what happened?" She asked them, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You collapsed, Aido and I found you there lying unconscious, screaming.

"Care to tell us what happened?"

Naomi finally glanced at her two rescuers, Akatsuki Kain, and Hanabusa Aido who were glancing at her, with curiosity in the infirmary. She glanced at the two cousins, before she heard Yuki's alarmed voice, "Is she all right?" Yuki asked to no one in particular as she ran toward her. "Naomi-chan, how are you, when they brought you here…your screams…" Yuki shuddered, Naomi looked away ashamed. "It happens a lot. That is why I was requested my own room."

"Oh…" Yuki looked down embarrassed for asking such a question. "It's all right…I'm used to it," Naomi smiled reassuringly. _Lie. I am not used to it. A matter of fact I am completely tortured by it…and it gets worse by each passing moment. _Naomi felt, a deep sinking feeling of guilt as she lied. Yuki has been nothing more than genuinely kind to her…why does she have to lie to her?

_Oh yeah…because it would be better if she didn't even know my predicament…You don't want someone as innocent as Yuki to be trapped in this cage as well…_

_That's why._

She thought wryly, as a smile slowly crept up her face, giving her the look of sorrow. "Come on, I'll take you back to the dorms…" Yuki said as she watched Naomi jump of the bed, before smiling, "It is alright Yuki-chan…I am sure I'll be able to make it just fine. Thank you Akatsuki-senpai and Hanabusa-senpai, for helping me, sorry I kept you all away from class. And Yuki-chan, I am sorry I worried you."

She walked swiftly out the door, ignoring the confused looks that were placed on their faces. _It's better if they don't know. For all of us…Second night of school and I already screwed up. Great. Just freaking great…Now what stupid lies will I have to make up? And when Day Class hears about this…Kill me. _

"_You know I can't do that…Nami-chan…" He chuckled, smiling. "Get out of my head, you freak." I scowled, "I am sick of being your freaking pawn. I hate being your doll. Just go away."_

"_I saved your life." _

"_No either way I lost it." I retorted, glaring at the blackness, but I knew I was conscience; I just opened my door to my dorm room. _

"_Go get some sleep, Naomi…You need your rest." _

"_Will you sing to me?"_

_After all these years, you just love hearing me sing, don't you?" He chuckled. "Every night, at exactly 11:11 you would come in my room and talk to me until I fell asleep." I reminded him. "That hasn't changed…"He said his voice distant. _

"_When will everything get better? Your promise…the words are as clear as the day we made it." I said as I slowly started to drift into oblivion. _

"_Soon…Naomi…" _

Naomi tossed and turned the whole night. Dreams of blood sucking monsters, and fire swirled across her mind. "After all these years…those dreams still haunt me." She muttered as she ran to class, not bothering to wait for Yuki or get breakfast. _I wonder if he is alright. This mental telepathy thing works for a while, but I am still worried._ _If I am lucky, maybe I won't have to see the Night Class. As much as I like Shiki, but still…I can't trust them._

Class passed by in a blur, but this time Naomi was alone. She avoided everyone she came in contact with, and had a monotone expression on her face as she stared at the window, answering the teacher's questions when called. As soon as class was over, she rushed out of class…running toward the same place as usual. Underneath the Sakura Trees that were in full bloom. She closed her eyes and frowned at the-

"KYAA! I LOVE YOU IDOL-SENPAI!"

"WILD-SENPAI!!!"

"TAKUMA-SENPAI!!!"

Naomi clenched her fists, if she has to hear another KYAA, she will personally hunt down that person to their doom.

"KYAA!!! KANAME-SENPAI!!!"

"SHIKI-SENPAI!!! KYAA!!!"

Upon hearing more squeals, Naomi stalked down toward Yuki, her glares ice cold.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" It was all silent as they all looked at her, shocked. "YOU MAKE POOR YUKI-CHAN HERE, SUFFER AND I AM SURE THAT KIRYU-SAN HERE IS SUFFERING HERE." Naomi took a deep breath, before continuing, "You all are idiots. _Fools,_" she sneered the word, before continuing, "All people want is a peace and quiet, but NOOOO….I have to listen to annoying fan girls instead. Do you idiots actually think that screaming, 'KYAA, KYAA!'" She stopped for a moment, mimicking the fan girls' expressions perfectly, before continuing, "Will actually get them to like you? Now that is funny."

"Now do us all a favor, and shut up, go away and get a life or something!" Naomi snapped as she watched everyone's deathly silence break into soft murmurs. Yuki walked up to Naomi, still in awe, "Wow…how did you get them to walk away like that?"

"I told them how I felt," Naomi laughed bitterly. _How ironic. That stupid shrink was right, telling how you feel really does make a person feel better._ She looked at the Night Class, who was still looking at her, and sighed, "You all better get to class…They will be here tomorrow no doubt."

They left after that, after nodding in thanks. Naomi watched them in a distance as she stood there with Yuki and Zero. "Thanks." Kiryū muttered quietly as he watched the remaining Night Class students disappear. "You are welcome, you guys should try it. Tell them they sound like banshees or something…I will die young if I continue to hear them screaming."

"Die young?" Yuki asked her, looking quite confused. "Banshees cries predict death. People hear them before they die, or that is what the legend says."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Zero, do you think banshees exist?" Naomi almost laughed at the serious expression on her face. It has been so long since she has seen innocence like Yuki's. _It was refreshing…To see someone like her. A real treat to me…_

"No."

"What kind of answer is that? Naomi-chan, help me get him to talk."

Naomi laughed, before shaking her head as she started following Zero away from the door."She will figure it out, right?" Naomi asked him, worried.

"Yeah…she is just slow."

"I am not slow!"

Both turned around to find Yuki behind them, steaming, for the first time since she got here, she see's Zero actually show some sign of amusement on his face. It surprised her, how much she enjoyed seeming him smile.

After all the smile is the door to soul, if the eyes are the windows to it.

"_Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" The voice asked me, but I didn't mind. "Yup!" I exclaimed smiling, "When do I get to see you, again?" I asked him, my voice filled with hope. "Don't worry about it, you will see me soon enough."_

"_Do you promise?" _

"_I cross my heart, hope to die, swallow a thousand needles if I lie." He chuckled quoting the promise we used to make a long time ago. _

_I smiled, as darkness shrouded my soul, in slumber._

Fourth Day = Boredom.

That is what it was, boring. Complete udder purgatory…Naomi knew this was a life sentence, when she accepted the offer to come here, but…she thought it would be a little more fun. The day was completely normal, except for the 99.9% of the Day Class girls glaring at her. But it isn't like she cared; she has been around these types of people before so it wasn't a bother.

It was actually the fifth day that made a difference.

Naomi and Yuki went out to town with Zero who went grudgingly, but Chairman Cross who she still has yet, to meet forced him to do this…Unless he wants to spend more time with the Night Class, who Zero despises.

Naomi suddenly went into some sort trance like state and started to walk away from Yuki and Zero discreetly. The rose necklace she was wearing glowed faintly as she continued to walk, as her eyes were put into a spell. Her feet trudged slowly across the crowded streets, until she reached the abandoned mansion. "I'm here…" She says, as she enters, her voice in a monotone state. Her necklace grew brighter as she walked toward the library…or what used to be the library.

"Naomi…you have returned…" The velvet voice spoke up.

"Like you request…" she said, as she walked toward him. Golden eyes danced, watching her every move, as he stood up. "Come here…" He drew his hand, drawing her in. His hand traced her throat, as he leaned her head back and let his teeth sink into her neck, piercing her skin. She yelped, her eyes darkening, "Stop it…" she whimpered.

"You wished for an escape, Nami…I granted your wish. I let you go to a school and have a normal life. I discarded those fools you call parents for you…"

"And this is your payment."

"My life?"

"No your blood…"

"That is the same thing."

"I won't let you die, Nami…You know that."

"So…you will let me go and forget this whole thing ever happened?" She looked at him hopefully her, her green irises widening, she started to use the whole puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"I hate you."

"I love you too…"

"The feeling's neutral…"

"That is what your mind says, your heart says something else." Nami blushed and looked away, "That was…before…" she muttered, staring at the bloodstains on the floor. No one said anything after that, and once again his lips were on her neck, and as his fangs bit down on her neck…she just stood there lifeless, and defeated like a doll.

"Naomi!" She looked up to find four pairs of eyes looking at her with utter shock. "Naomi what happened…how…did…did?" Yuki looked at her wide eyed, gaping with shock at what she was seeing. "I become his personal snack? Well it all started the day I met him, 12 years ago and developed a friendship with him and then he became a traitor and used me-"

"Now Nami…we have more history then that…"

"That was before you became an overbearing psychotic vampire!" She yelled, seething. "It wasn't like you were any better…the poor, abused child of the family…completely broken." He taunted. "If you weren't already dead, I would kill you already."

Naomi finally took the opportunity to notice who else was with Yuki. Zero, who had a look of disgust at the vampire next to her, and she wasn't sure if he also felt disgusted looking at her…Then she saw Rima Touya, who stood there her face expressionless, not even one emotion could be interrupted. And lastly Shiki Senri, whose expression seemed to even more like an enigma than Rima.

"What are you guys doing, just standing there? Shouldn't you be attempting to save my life, instead of letting me die?"

"That would be impossible, because you rather die than let me get hurt. Ever."

"Like I said…that was before….you know, when you were still human…"

"I still am the same person, Nami," he says softly. "Oh yeah…trying to suck out my blood on a daily basis is normal." He grinned, "It is normal for me…"

"Shut up." She glared at him, before turning around and facing her audience, "Hello, girl captured by a monster here," she waved her hand, trying to get their attention.

Before she could continue, she watched as a powerful blood whip came, sending him into the wall. She looked back, and saw Shiki Senri move forward, the blood whip holding her captor tightly. "Well…normally our little feeding sessions aren't this violent." He chuckled.

"Alex..." Naomi said his name softly, as she walked to him in everyone's amazement and shock. "Don't hurt them…please…" she said stroking his brown hair softly, "hurt me instead…" Alex chuckled, "Nami, if you keep sacrificing yourself to me like that you will die. How am I supposed to let you live, if you keep doing that."

"I know how much you hate not being in control…but please stop it."

His gaze softened for a moment, before he whispered, "For you."

He slowly walked out of the room, ignoring the daggers that were being glared at him by Zero and the confused look that belonged to Yuki.

Naomi fell, coughing slightly, "Naomi-chan!" Yuki gasped and ran to her, the first to break free from shock. "I'm…fine…" Naomi sputtered, coughing badly as she tried to get up, only to fall back on the floor. "Okay…maybe I am not so fine, but it is okay…He didn't hurt you…" Naomi smiled, and right then everyone had to look at her in wonder. How does she smile when she is in that situation?

"There is another level E in here…he probably came from the smell of blood. I'll go get him." Zero said walking off, not bothering to spare another glance at Naomi. Yuki shot an apologetic look at Naomi, before running off to find him. Naomi glanced around looking at whoever was left, just Shiki Senri.

"Where did…everyone go?" she asked him gasping. "Well…Rima went back to the photo shoot to tell some lie of why I can't make it. Zero went to hunt some Level E vampire, so that leaves you with me." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what are we going to do now?"

_Well this is awkward, coughing to death in front of a vampire who doesn't have any sense to go take me to the infirmary._

_Bastard_.

"I heard that." She heard a chuckle come from his mouth as he looked at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I said that out loud?" Naomi asked to no one in particular, before averting her eyes at him, "Hey! What are you…doing?" She yelled/asked/coughed "Taking you to the infirmary…" he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Can you stop smirking?"

"No."

"Why."

"Cause I just won."

"What are we playing?"

"I don't know, but whatever we are playing…I am winning."

"Bastard."

"And proud of it."

* * *

**AN-Review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I don't know about you, but I think I am going to let you all decide on the pairings. The next chapter, Nami will meet the Night Class and Chairman Cross. More pairing choices, but my Nami will not get together with Alex, unless the magority want that to happen. There is only Zero and Shiki for now, but there will be more choices Shiki seems OOC at first, but what can I say? It is a story I can do WHATEVER i want. But I will take your advice too.  
**

**Review. **

**Now.**

**I am talking to you.**

**So.**

**Review.  
**


	3. Faith Always Gone

**AN- I updated! Not my best chapter, but I try...Well I wrote this chapter due to the hyperness of Pocky...What? I haven't had Pocky in a long time...and the other reason I wrote it, is because my Joker told me too...I dressed up like the Joker yesterday so I had to write it....Anyways thanks you for all your reviews and alerts and favorites. Give me some ideas...seriously...and I won't update that much since school starts tomorrow... Sorry this chapter is short, but I am tried and I am getting rushed...  
**

**D:**

**But I will write on the weekends...**

**:D  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, but the plot and my OCs...  
**

* * *

~______________________________________________________________~

_**Amour dans l'obscurité**_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

~By- _**His Harlequin of Hate**_~

~__________________________________________________________________________~

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Faith Always Gone**

**_A quiet thought that no one hears,  
Cries for help with hopeless tears._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The air felt cold and desolate as she staggered into the room, where the figures of the Chairman, and Night Dorm leader were there staring, their eyes looking at her questionably, _well it looks like my inquisition will began now…_She looked at Yuuki, who was standing next to her, who smiled at her reassuringly, but that didn't help at all, and Zero's glares weren't any better.

"We are waiting for some of the Night Class Students to come over here…" Kuran's voice filled the silent room, but Naomi made no acknowledgment of hearing it…instead she stared at the window, watching the rain platter on the ground, and thunder boom.

"We're here…" She heard the cheery voice of Aido and she heard Kain's exasperated sigh behind him, along with the footsteps of Takuma and Shiki. _Well I wonder how many more people are going to join in our pleasant conversation about my doomed fate._ All Naomi had to do was take one look at the entrance of the door and her question was answered.

_Damn._

Ruka Souen came in followed by Rima Touya, Naomi watched as the two Night Class students gracefully entered the room, waiting for someone to begin. "So….Naomi Knight was it?" The Chairman began; Naomi nodded as she looked at his hazel eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you! Yuuki-chan, kept telling me about you, and I must say I am so happy to meet you in person! Please do tell us, your story…"

"Okay…"

"Don't worry this is normal behavior…" Yuuki reassured me, as she smiled at me. "I have a question…does everyone in this room need to know my story? I don't feel comfortable telling people about my past." Naomi said quietly. "Don't worry, only the Night Class will know, I guess I should explain this to you…The Night Class are vampires, only Yuuki and Kiryū-kun know about it, which is why they are perfects."

"Does everyone have to know…I don't approve of it…At all. I feel like I am in court ready for my trial…and besides what can you all do? You can't change my fate."

"But you can your fate." Naomi turned around and faced Kaname, "I know that…but…but…there is no point of changing my fate if I know I am going to regret it…"

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Very."

"Why should I tell you about my past…give me one good reason and maybe I will tell you?" Naomi said. She didn't even know why she was saying this, but it made her feel strong, like she could escape it all…but she couldn't not even in her dreams. She walked to the door, before stopping of a second as she touched the door handle, "If you want answers ask him, not me…It is his fault after all, but don't expect it all to be said…" She said before slamming the door.

"Well…that went…"

"Horribly"

"Agreed"

"Kaname…I guess all that is left is too find Alex, that was the boy's name, right?" Chairman Cross murmured quietly. "Yes." Kaname replied curtly. "I wanna help! Naomi-chan is my friend, before I knew about this, and she will be after." Yuuki volunteered. "So it is settled, Yuuki you go with the rest of them." Chairman Cross said, looking at the Night Class students.

"I'll go too." Zero said, as soon as the words Night Class were spoken.

"I knew you would see the light someday, Kiryū-pin!"

Glare.

Silence.

* * *

Naomi buried her face in her pillow and screamed; she didn't care who heard, and besides no one would have heard her anyways. God…she hated him…he was so arrogant, pig-headed, gruesome, selfish, intelligent, and handsome and hers…

Damn it!

No matter what she does, does she always have to remember all the good things, instead of the bad…Still it wasn't fair, she thought…

"_Having fun?" He asked me, chuckling. _

"_Hardly," I replied curtly, "They are going to look for you, I didn't wanna tell them anything, but I am scared…what if they hurt you?"_

"_You do care!" He says mockingly, I roll my eyes I know how his expression shall be. "I am glad you call me Alex…though it isn't my real name, but it is useful, I give you credit for that…"_

"_Thanks."_

"_You really are a good partner in crime, Harley," _

"_Harley?"_

"_Remember…we used to be Harley Quinn and the Joker when we were kids." _

"_I remember… So…Mr. J…can I go to bed now?"_

"_Permission granted…Great I sound like Batsy…." _

_I laughed silently as I let the darkness consume me…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Naomi rubbed her eyes as she walked toward the door, and opened it, only to find Yuuki staring at her. "What do you want," she murmured groggily, as she trudged back into the room with Yuuki behind her. "I wanna help you," Yuuki looked at her earnestly as she spoke. "As much as I would love to talk to you about this matter, I wanna sleep…" Naomi replied as she pushed Yuuki toward the door. "No…You can't skip class, unless you are with me…"

Naomi glanced at her skeptically, as if saying, _oh really?_ But as soon as she saw Yuuki's stubborn face, she sighs in defeat. _And they have the nerve to call me stubborn. _She watched Yuuki's eyes light up as she came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "I would care about the uniform, but I doubt you will change again even for me," She said as she dragged Naomi out of the dorm room and into the forest outside the school.

"Come on, follow me…" Yuuki led her toward a familiar path that filled her with dread. "You are taking me to the Night Dorm?" Naomi asked incuriously, before chuckling, "You really are the stubborn one aren't you…"

"Yup!" Yuuki cheerfully supplied. _Forgot all that I said…Yuuki is as about evil as a little sibling… Yeah that is right, and she is cute so it makes sense…Cute is always evil…that is a fact. I was told that during elementary school. It was fun…But then my reign ended somehow leading me here, where I am now being dragged off toward the Night Dorm where I will meet my doom. Lovely. Apparently, since I started coming here…I have becoming pretty pessimistic, haven't I?_

_Whatever voice that is in my brain, it better not reply to that…_

_That also includes you, dear sweet conscience…._

As Naomi was ranting her feelings in her mind, she didn't notice that they have reached. "Naomi-chan, we reached!"

"What? Oh…." Naomi said glancing around and sighed. "Well, Yuuki-chan, you better take me inside so I will be able to meet my doom." She said as Yuuki opened the door, she gasped as she saw Alex sitting there with a lazy grin sprawled across his face, "You were right, Nami…you are pretty pessimistic," he replied.

"I was hoping…no one would have answered me…"

"In your mind, you never said anything about in real life."

"Well don't you love bending the rules?" she laughed dryly, feeling at ease with him, but yet she felt alert due to the people around her. "So why am I here?" She asked, yawning. "The trial has to began…now that I am here…I guess I should tell them the story." Alex told her smirking.

"So, Mr. J you go do that…I don't see why I am here…" She replied, as she turned around walking toward the door. "No, no, no…Harley….you can't leave, you have to be a witness, in court, remember? And only then you will be free of me, unless you don't wanna be free" He chuckled, his eyes transfixed on her, as if daring her to leave. For a moment the two were locked in a battle, till she sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll stay, but don't expect me to testify…now any questions before we began?"

"One…Why do call each other, Mr. J and Harley?" Aido said, the others nodded in agreement. "Because when we were kids, we watched a LOT of Batman, and she didn't want to be Batgirl, so she chose Harley Quinn, Joker's sidekick…and now years later…she has become the perfect Harley…"

"Don't talk about me like I am a doll," Naomi snapped.

"Sorry Puddin'" he grinned, laughing.

Takuma glanced at them and smiled, "You know…I thought you two would have some deep hatred for each other, I guess I was wrong about that, since all I see is playful bantering." Alex eyes darkened, "If only it was…"

"So who are we waiting for?" Naomi asked no one in particular. "Kaname-sama…" Aido replied earnestly. "Well…he is right behind you." Naomi replied, indifferently. "You are kidding, Kaname-sama won't be…" he trailed off, glancing at the brunette behind him, "Kaname-sama…I was just…just…" Aido trailed off, upon looking at Kaname's glare.

"I get it…I will get my punishment later…"

Kaname sighed sometimes he didn't even know why he bothered…it will only take a few minutes for that idiot to do something else.

Like just about now…

"Aido…" Kaname growled, causing the glass to break from his irritation.

_**Crap.**_

He'll understand…Kaname hoped, but after taking one glance at Aido, his hope shattered.

**Maybe not…**

* * *

**AN-Review...  
**


End file.
